


Il muro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ape regina [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Titus e Jupiter si sono sposati.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Parole: 496Prompt: Canzoni: 13. “You love when I fall apart (fall apart)/So you can put me together and throw me against the wall” (Rihanna – Love on the Brain)Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RyInjfgNc4; Rihanna - Love On The Brain.
Relationships: Titus Abrasax/Jupiter Jones
Series: Ape regina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842763





	Il muro

Il muro

< Io non sono Seraphi. Avere tutti i geni uguali con qualcuno è solo matematica, quando si ha a che fare con esseri immortali.

Potremmo essere al massimo considerate sosia o gemelle.

Continuano a parlarmi di cose che non so. Mi si danno colpe che non conosco > pensò Jones, boccheggiando.

Fuori dall’oblò del palazzo si vedevano gargantuesche statue di bronzo, in pose plastica. Piegate in avanti, tenendo a sé gigantesche sfere o dischi titanici.

Jupiter gettò indietro la testa e gorgogliò, mentre le avide mani dell’altro le graffiavano la gamba e gliela palpeggiavano.

< Di sicuro la più bella e affascinante era Kalique. Di lei avevo iniziato a fidarmi. Quando ha tentato di uccidermi mi ha spezzato il cuore, ma in fondo è proprio questo che desidera la famiglia Abrasax. Vuole vedere la mia anima in pezzi, e poi ricomposta, mentre il mio corpo si mantiene perfetto >. Gridò, mentre veniva sbattuta contro la parete.

Sentiva il corpo dell’altro bloccarla al muro.

< Balem mi amava follemente e mi odiava allo stesso tempo. Per lui non v’era assoluta differenza tra me e sua madre, nonostante l’avesse uccisa lui. Era così inquietante, ma faceva così pena. Si vedeva che aveva una qualche disabilità che gl’impediva di essere affascinante e di classe come sarebbe potuto essere.

Se chiudo gli occhi ancora lo rivedo mentre si uccide trafiggendosi e cade morto ai miei piedi. Quei capelli mori un po’ unti dovevano essere così morbidi, curati. Se fossi stata veramente sua madre glieli avrei accarezzati teneramente quando era bambino. In quel momento, invece, erano zuppi di sangue scuro >.

Una lacrima le rigò il volto e gridò, mentre i suoi vestiti venivano strappati.

< Gli Abrasax e la mia famiglia sulla Terra hanno una cosa in comune: nessuno mi ha mai amato, tutti mi vogliono sfruttare.

Mi facevano pulire da mattina a sera, mi utilizzavano per rubare il miele dei vicini sapendo che attiravo le api e volevano svendere i miei ovuli.

Pensare che sono stati spazzati via dalla ‘mietitura’ non mi fa del male >.

Titus si denudò a sua volta, lasciando scoperto il suo corpo smagrito. La baciò con passione, mozzandole il fiato e le morse il labbro a sangue.

“Mi fai impazzire. Potendo ti sposerei altre mille volte”. Le morse il collo e, succhiando avidamente, le lasciò un succhiotto.

< All’inizio faceva male pensare che l’intera razza umana era stata spazzata via. Farmi il bagno nelle pozze mi dava il voltastomaco anche più dei cessi da pulire in passato > pensò Jupiter.

Titus si mise in ginocchio e le spalancò malamente le gambe, mordendola lì così forte da lasciarle dei lividi sulla pelle.

< Non sono mostri senza cuore. Sono solo creature superiori. Gli umani non avevano forse allevamenti? > si chiese Jupiter. Lui le penetrò l’intimità con la lingua.

< Io portavo il nome di un pianeta, sapevo che ero destinata a qualcosa di superiore. Ora sono un’imperatrice celeste > pensò Jupiter, gridando di piacere.


End file.
